secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperius - Tactical Korps
Hyperius- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------T A C T I C A L K O R P S---------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The First Age The Hyperius Tactical Korps began on New years day, 2006 in the Grey SIM as 'The Sky Raiders', they were founded by Fox Mainline (Now Trazen Vendetta) and originally started off as nothing but a common griefer group; they had no rules, open enrolement, and the policy to raid skyboxes, if not griefers, they could be classified as pirates. Mainline realised what he had done to the group, how corrupted it had become, and decided to de-activate it. Members left, and it stayed dormant and hidden while he went to do other things, and become integrated into mainstream military. Almost half a year later, Mainline returned to the Sky Raiders, making them a military and ejecting the original members from the days of grieferdom, the ones that wanted to rejoin were forced to fill in applications, and other groups were formed. Fox was at the time friendly with a man named Jasyn Shepherd, who owned a large piece of land in the Marianna SIM. Shepherd became Mainline's Second in Command and head of the Coalition Forces group, S.R were allowed to use the skies of Marianna for a headquaters. A reasonably sizeable complex sprouted up, and Mainline learned that his S.R was not the first, another old military aqquaintance named Proteus Hand had founded a Sky Raiders group long before Mainline, though it had died out. Proteus gave Fox armour, logos, and a great deal of help bringing S.R from the skeletal wreck of a group it had been, to something worthy of it's title as a military. Something happened in Marianna, and Mainline left Second Life for a long period, leaving Jasyn as the new head of the Sky Raiders. When Mainline resurfaced as Fox Mulgrave, the second in command of the Alpha Marines: Armed Forces, Jasyn had created a group named ShadowTec, and S-T and S.R were still flourishing happily in Marianna. A shaky agreement was forged between Shepherd and Mulgrave, whereupon Jasyn would IM Fox regarding things to further the two militaries' technological capacity (e.g: Scripts, objects, administration notes, ect); One day in late 2007 Jasyn IMd Mulgrave asking for a fighter script, the script being used in the Alpha Marines fighter, the Phoenix. Mulgrave refused to give J Shepherd the scripts, being under orders to keep them within the AM. In a spiteful rage, Jasyn ejected all the members from the S.R groups, managing to successfully disband all but two of the groups and taking all the active members for S-T in the process. Though Mulgrave had left S.R behind, he was enraged with Jasyn, and though peace between AM and S-T remained for a long while, it was clear that something would eventually bring conflict between them. A new beginning Long after the disbanding of S.R, Mulgrave had just got back from Switzerland, to find that an old friend had just left the 3rd in Command position of ShadowTec, his name was Darakon Kayvon. During his time in Switzerland, Mulgrave had considered bringing back S.R, realising how much he missed it. It had began as an idle daydream, but had turned into something that he realised he had to do. Realising that ressurecting the S.R was not something he could do on his own, he contacted Kayvon, and after several days debating Fox's offer, Darakon accepted the job as joint 1st in command of the S.R. Once again, Mulgrave created a new avatar (Trazen Vendetta), and the two men buisied themselves with uniforms, groups, training procedures, and finding heads of their Divizions. Kayvon owned a SIM named Trident, and the Sky Raiders were able to use this as their base. Things were, quite frankly, rosy, they had a good ammount of men, a relatiley good Engineering department, and an excellent base, but there was a downfall; the neighbouring SIM of Prometheus was owned by Shepherd (now Aduro Nightfire) and before long, hostilities broke out between the two militaries. After a long time of anger and hurt between the SIMs, S.R put up a large wall to stop any more conflict, named the Great Wall of Trident. Aduro attempted to get the wall removed by the estate owners several times, insisting that a wall counted as harrassment, but his protests were met with laughter and the statement It's their land, as long as they don't grief they can do what they like Eventually Aduro was unable to pay anymore tier payments on Prometheus, and he left it. The Sky Raiders bought it, expanding their empire, and then splitting Prometheus with their Close allies, the Fabled of Arkhein. Eventually Arkhein gained the whole SIM, and S.R were contented with Trident. Darakon left the S.R for Arkhein, but continued to pay the tiers out of kindness and friendship, and a new Kommandant emerged alongside Trazen; Shadow Rhiano. The Sky Raiders were renamed to Hyperius- Tactical Korps, and things began to change dramatically. Their R&D became excellent, and as a result of this, their Air based divisions began a new and terrifying campaign from the sky, using the new amazing technology churned out by the Engineers. Hyperius (or HTK) was split into three super divizions: -M.I.A (Ministry of Internal Affairs) -Terrestrial Korps -Aviation Korps Trident was rebuilt to resemble a prison, named Rathengard, it was an immense complex of towers, huge gothic buildings, and watchtowers. Personnel were able to travel round the area on small transport tram type vehicles, that had tracks laid out around the base. Hyperius still dwell in Trident to this day,a growing an amazing military with great potential. Divizional Information: --Super Divizions-- *Aviation Korps -Hyperius- --------------------------------------------------------- -[ A V I A T I O N K O R P S ]- --------------------------------------------------------- When you see the silouhettes of the fighters, the fleet ships bearing down on you, grab a pen and begin writing your will The Hyperius Aviation Korps are a large and deadly establishment; they engage with the enemy via the air, using superiour aircraft to win each battle they take part in. *Terrestrial Korps -Hyperius- ----------------------------------------------------------- T E R R E S T R I A L K O R P S ----------------------------------------------------------- Hyperius Tactical Korps - Terrestrial Korps control the following subgroups: *Mekanized *Support Korps *Infantry *Special Operations *Ministry of Internal Affairs (M.I.A) -Hyperius- -----------------------------------------------------------M I N I S T R Y O F I N T E R N A L A F F A I R S ----------------------------------------------------------- Hyperius Tactical Korps - The Ministry of Internal Affairs control the following subgroups: *J.A.G *Rekruitment *Applicants *High Kommand *Land Management *Research & Development *J.A.G -Hyperius- ----------------------------------------------------------- -[ J u d g e A d v o c a t e G e n e r a l ]- The J.A.G is the Hyperius's court system; Incidents involving HTK members are reviewed here, as well as criminal trials and sentences. Jury are picked from the population at random, members of the HTK can apply to become a member of the defence team. J.A.G Kommandant: *Rafa Jervil *Special Operations -Hyperius- ----------------------------------------------------------- - S P E C I A L O P E R A T I O N S - Hyperius Special Operations- the elites of the HTK; Special Operations make the toughest jobs look like a walk in the park, and the easiest jobs effortless. Special Operations strive to use the latest prototype HTK technology hot off the R&D production line to make combat more enjoyable and challenging. Spec Ops Kommandant: *Vyce Sin *Research & Development -Hyperius- ----------------------------------------------------------- -[ R e s e a r c h & D e v e l o p m e n t ]- Hyperius R&D is a vital Divizion of the military; it helps each Divizion to run smoothly and unhindered, churning out new gear on a weekly basis. Hyperius R&D Engineers are an advanced breed of men and women who can do amazing things with prims, scripts, and textures. They can make almost anything, hence their nickname The Prim Gods. Hyperius R&D Kommandant: *Me Haas Category:Groups